How can a girl like her, like a guy like me
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Gaara is a lonesome boy who thinks he is a loser and has fallen in love with Sakura who is the most popular girl in they school, he believes she will never like him but boy is he wrong...dame wrong.


**SFT-My new fic**

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.1:Asking her to the dance **

* * *

Long thigh length pink hair, pale skin, big doe green eyes, all together Sakura Haruno was a goddess 'how can a girl like her, like a guy like me' these wore the thoughts of the red head Sabaku no Gaara, as he stared at the vision before him, she was from a rich family and, she is the captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the student council and a straight A student, all of this made her popular all around the school, and as for him, he was a grad A loser and loner. he sighed sadly he got up to leave the lunch room not notching the eyes he had come to love staring at him or the dazzling smile that came upon her lips.

He walked down the hallway people avoiding him like an illness but he paid them no mined to this, and carried on down the hall to his art class. His mind wondered back to the pink haired angel again, many would think when he fall in love with Sakura well it was simple sort of like those cheesy romance novels; it was love at first sight. Gaara knew it was stupid to fall in love with a popular girl, who was too good for him, but it wasn't only her beauty that could stop his heart and make it beat faster it was also her kindness, he could remember how he first met her.

(Flashback)

'Why did Temari have to make us come here of all places we could of stayed in Suna' these were the thoughts of the young red head male as he made his way to the office. His sister had gotten a good job offer from the city Konoha, so his sister and brother Kankuro had to move to here now. He already hated this school it's just like Suna only whit trees.

He could hear people gossiping about someone called Sakura he thought it might be some popular slut or something. He kept his eyes down on the floor trying to find the office; he didn't even notice someone was standing in front of him until he crashed into the soft smaller form, which let out a cute yelp when they fell to the floor.

Gaara only stumbled a little but straighten up fast, he could hear people saying things like "oh my god he walked into Sakura" and "he should watch were he's going he could of hart Sakura" and more commutes flow after that. Gaara glared at this great he already fucked up his first day by walking into the popular bitch he then noticed the small form on the floor was rising, deciding to get it over with, rising his head to meet the girl's face with his eyes, his breath stopped he was excepting pretty but not downright beautiful he also thought she might start screaming that he ruined her uniform or that he should watch where he is going, instead she smiled at him and she apologized which shocked him, now you see no one smiled at him let alone apologized to him and besides didn't he walk into her so he did what any gentlemen would do.

"It's okay I am the one who walk into you" he said scratching the back of his head.

Her smile brightened she then looked to the paper in his hand "you must be new here let me take you to the office it's the least I can do".

Gaara spoke before thinking "yes thank you" of course he wasn't sure on what he was doing. All he knew was he wanted to be around.

(End of flashback)

Gaara could not help but sigh at the memory, they had talked a little on their walk to the office mostly what's your name is and, where you came from and other things, when she drop him off to the office Gaara was hesitant to let her go back to her class but then his mood brighten when he found out she was in all his classes. There was also the problem of the entire male population of the school lusting after Sakura, there was also that jerk jock called Sasuke he was always after Sakura, but they was one thing Gaara knew he had never seen Sakura date anyone, he had seen Sasuke flirt with Sakura she just ignored him, which was another thing Gaara liked about Sakura she didn't throw herself at any one no matter how handsome they are. She only had two friend Tenten and Ino they never bothered him so he had no problem with them.

He made it to his art class took a seat right at the back just as Sakura came in and took a seat in front of him making him sigh like a love sick puppy (love sick Gaara is cute). There teacher called Anko came in with a bunch of papers and folders wiles muttering 'evil devil kids' and 'little brats' she then throw all the stuff she was carry on her desk making a big noise giving everyone a heart attack, Sakura just giggled and Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Okay listen up brats the valentines day dance, is happening in five weeks so find a date or whatever you runts do" at this all the girls wore charting on who they wanted to go with and of all the boys in class looked at Sakura who just ignored them. Gaara eyes widened at what his teacher said, he looked straight at Sakura 'like she would say yes'

**'You don't know until you try' **his other half said

_"Oh it's you. Anyway like the most popular girl in school will go with me"_

**"Stop putting yourself down, you know it yourself she different than most popular girls she was nice to us on our first day and she hasn't been out with any guys so you may have a chance"**

_"Yeah but...ah never mind, I will talk to Temari and Kankuro about this"_

At this Gaara went back to listening to the teacher. When school finished he walked outside of school to the parking lot, he made his way over to his black classic mustang throwing his black massagers bag into the passage seat, he climbed into the drive seat before he could start his car Sakura walked out of the school with her friends walking to the parking lot, until Sasuke and his 'pals' stood in her way Sakura farrowed at them and she placed one hand on her hip her face showed she was not unimpressed by the Sasuke smugness "what do you want Sasuke?" She growled out.

Sasuke just brushed off her angry repose "now, now Sakura no need to be nasty I just want to ask you to the dance" it really wasn't an option he expected her to say yes. Gaara growled his hand tightened on the steering wheel he had to hold himself back from running him over.

Sakura gave him a blank look "no" was her flat out replay, and with that she walked passed him, Sasuke was pissed he whirled around staring at Sakura back as she walked off.

"What?, Do you mean no?. Are you waiting for someone else?!"he yelled like a spoiled child.

Sakura stopped; she looked up her eyes locked with Gaara saying one single word that made Gaara heart stop "yes" and, with that she broke eye contact and carried on walking with her friends.

When driving home Gaara could not get what just happened out of his head 'when she said yes to him and whiles looking at me, did she want me to ask her?' He let out frustrated sigh. He parked his car in the driveway to his house he climbed out of his car slamming the door and then locking it, he made his way to his house, his house was just a normal family home, he past his black japanese akita dog called Kuro he opened the door and waited for the dog to follow him, he then made his way to the kitchen to see his brother and sister arguing.

"My food doesn't teats bad puppet man" his sister yelled at his brother throwing a fork at Kankuro head.

Rubbing now offended bump thanks to his sister, Kankuro yelled back "well it dose taste bad, my socks taste better than what you cook"

"Then enjoy your socks, because that is all your eating, and you're not going to get take out ether" Temari said evilly Kankuro looked like he was going to cry.

Gaara took this as his chance to intervene, before they started another fight "Temari, Kankuro" his brother and sister stopped there death threats and crying to look at their younger brother.

His sister broke out into a grin "Gaara your home I didn't even know, sit down dinner will be ready soon" Gaara sat on one of the stools at the counter as his sister placed plates and forks and knives before them. she placed a giant douse of which might have been chicken instead looked like a run over armadillo, Kankuro made a barfing noises, Gaara face was impasse it wasn't like he was going to eat it, like he hadn't ate Temari other cooking he will just give it too Kuro underneath the table. For some reason Kuro likes Temari cooking and could live to tell a tale, this just shocked Gaara speechless his dog was insane, he was pitch black hair with gold eyes, it had a scare running down its left eye, and it wore a spike collar, Gaara found the dog on his third day here, he found Kuro injured in a dark alley he remembered the dog was stubborn he wouldn't let Gaara near him but Gaara was just as stubborn, after getting bitten and growled at Gaara managed to get the dog to a vet Kuro was treated, after that Gaara found he came quite fond of the mean looking dog (it might also be the fact that it likes trying to kill Kankuro that Gaara became fond of it) Gaara decided to keep him and call him Kuro.

Everyone was talking to each other (mostly Kankuro and Temari, Gaara just sat there like the grave) and at that moment Gaara worked up the courage to ask his sibling for advice.

"Ah...I need advise" this made Temari drop her fork and Kankuro chok on his food and, Kuro who was sleeping in his basket raised its head as if saying 'whaaaaaat'.

Kankuro was the first to speak after his choking episode "so...ah what do you want advise on little bro"

"Ah" Gaara was very nervous now, he was not used to asking people for help "I ...ah want to know how to ask a girl out to a dance" Gaara flinched when his sister let out a girly squeal of joy.

"Oh I see then you sho-" Kankuro was cut off by his she devil sister.

"You don't know how to give advice to a brick" Temari then turned to Gaara with a knowing smile "so this girl you like wouldn't happen to go by the name of Sakura now, would she" Gaara eyes widen how did she know.

"Oh my geez you talking about that popular girl what makes you think you have a chance" at this Temari hit him over the head for his rudeness.

Gaara felt pinch at his heart but brushed it off "I don't know if I have a chance with her but… I think I might?".

Temari raised a eyebrow at this "what do you mean?" so then Gaara explained what happened at the parking lot, things where silent for a few minutes when he finished until, Temari spoke "well I think you should just go up to her, and ask her to the dance" Temari stood up to clear the table.

"Temari it's not that simple" Gaara said thinking that was the dumbest advice ever.

Temari place the dishes in the sink and turned to her brother "Gaara what you just told me you have nothing to worry about, just go to her and ask her or you could get advice from doll boy" she finished pointing to Kankuro who was playing with one of his girly looking puppets cough barbie cough, Temari knew no one wanted advise from Kankuro.

Gaara just sighed and left the kitchen to his room the entire room was black with a splash of red here and there. He sat on the edge of the window staring at the moon since he can't sleep, Gaara spent most of his nights reading or looking at the moon or whatever, but he always enjoyed staring at the moon but he could not get Temari advice out of his head on how to approach Sakura 'is it really that simple?' Gaara just sighed.

(School lunch time)

Gaara was once again sat at the lunch table alone staring Sakura table as she talked to her friends 'should I do it, or not' he sighed a little, Gaara closed his eyes and then opened them "I can do this"

**"Dame right we can"** and with that Gaara marched over to his crush table, he stopped a inch from her table when he reached it.

"Sakura" and with that one word everyone was silent in the lunch room. Sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes "I-I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" this was followed by mummers around the lunch room things like 'are you kidding' or 'what a loser' could be heard, Gaara cringed now all he wanted to do is turn around and go back to his table and pray the ground will just swallow him up, but what happened next shocked him and everyone else.

"Shut up everyone!" Sakura yelled standing up and hitting her hands on the table making everyone silent and her two best friends just giggled, she then turned a bright smile on to him making his eyes widen "I would love to go with you Gaara".

'I just died and, went to heaven' Gaara thought

* * *

**Gaara-yeah she said yes (jumps up in joy)**

**SFT-Gaara stop being OC anyway review**


End file.
